The Devils Temptation
by SemperSomnium
Summary: Despite common opinion, being geniuses was boring; dreadfully so. For L, eating cake just wasn't cutting it anymore. In fact, just about the only thing that held any interest for him or for Light now, was the sex. L/Light SLASH, AU


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Death Note or any associated thingie-mijiggies.

**A/N: **This is my first foray into the Death Note fandom, so if it's a bit whacky that's probably why. I haven't read the manga, I've only seen the Anime up to where L died; I refused to watch it after that. XD My sister filled me in though, so I have a basic idea of what happened. Either way, this doesn't really contain any spoilers, unless you count L's name.

It's been sitting on my hardrive for ages because I was going to make this part of a longer fic that explained everything, but I haven't gotten around to writing it so I thought I'd just shove this up. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it!

**Warnings: **This fic is SLASH of the L/Light variety. It is firmly AU, and takes very littleof the anime/manga'sevents into account. It mentions L's real name at one point, but that's about it in the way of spoilers. If you don't like any of this, please do not read this fic.

**The Devils Temptation**

The room was sparsely furnished, distressingly clean and disappointingly normal.

Well, it usually was anyway.

The room held little furniture; a desk and chair in the corner, a double bed in the centre and bookshelves making up an entire wall.

A very boring looking room, generally; clean and lacking in any type of personality. But if you knew where to look, it proved quite interesting indeed – and L knew where to look.

Half of the books in the bookshelf were hollow, holding loose leaf pages or folders, all filled with documents of minor plots already carried out and schemes yet to be undertaken. The top drawer in the desk had a hidden compartment, and the objects it held were much more personal – Light would probably kill him if he ever mentioned what was in there.

Not that he ever planned too – admitting to Light that he knew of the scrapbook he had kept since they first met in Kindergarten, even though Light already knew he knew, would not only be suicidal; but would also probably force him to admit that he thought it unbearably cute. And that would cue the smug teasing that he often had to suffer in Light's presence – not that he didn't give back what he got tenfold, of course.

Usually Light's bedroom was pristine – every item having its place and sticking to it – but today the bed had obviously decided to lead a rebellion. The sheets were rumpled, the blankets were half hanging off the bed in a jumbled heap, and sweet wrappers littered the covers and the floor immediately around it.

L was very proud to admit that he was the one responsible for the mess, and even happier for the fact that Light seemed to have forgotten about whining about it for the moment.

It made eating his cake so much sweeter when he didn't have Light complaining in his ear about whatever he may or may not have done recently. And strawberry cheesecake was meant to be enjoyed in absolute silence, with no interruptions whatsoever – L was frankly shocked that Light seemed to be heeding this unwritten rule for once.

The plate was resting upon his drawn up knees, and the headboard at his back had been softened by pillows. Light was resting on the others, laying beside L in a sprawled out manner that spoke of absolute comfort. His arms were behind his head, and he seemed to be staring at the roof with absolute fascination.

L didn't blame him – he was bored out of his mind too.

It was hard being geniuses, no matter what others might think, in that being smarter than just about everything made just about everything seem so very boring. He and Light had been battling it for years now; joining just about every competition they could reasonably compete in – and then really only competing with each other – being the best at school (to the point where anything under 110% was frankly alien to them), and putting their staggeringly high intelligence to use for the greater good when they helped solve difficult cases with Light's father.

But the fact of the matter was that those 'difficult' cases really weren't all that difficult, and they had ceased filling in the boredom some time ago.

It seemed that nowadays, the only thing that really seemed to interest either of them was the sex, but even then their libido's had limits.

L finished his last bite of cake mournfully, knowing that Light wouldn't allow him another piece (he was lucky to have gotten that one, truthfully – Light was under the impression that six slices of cake in the one day was far too much), and reached out to put the plate on the bedside table. Then he returned to his previous position, settled his chin on his crossed arms, and watched Light.

Light didn't look at him, but L knew Light knew that he was being watched. The slight crease on his forehead attested to that. He also knew that Light didn't mind; the twitch at the corners of his lips gave him away.

L brought his thumb up to his lips as he allowed his gaze to wander down Light's smooth neck, across his bare chest, and over his toned stomach. His eyes briefly caught on the faint bruises on his lover's hips, and he smirked beneath his thumb. It faded, though, when his appraisal was interrupted by an ill-placed sheet, and he felt a pout forming instead.

Quietly, he reached out a hand, his long fingers reaching for the disobedient sheet, but they were slapped away before they got there.

His eyes flickered up to meet exasperated brown as he brought the abused appendage back to his knees.

"You're insatiable," Light said, his voice slightly husky and hiding a chuckle.

L considered the benefits of kissing Light anyway, but paused when Light started to rise, sliding up until he was sitting beside L. Their sides were pressed together, and L watched as Light reached out a hand and rested it upon the one he had slapped away.

L turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers with his partner's, marvelling at the quiet joy the simple action brought.

Light squeezed his fingers briefly and rested his head against L's shoulder. L could smell sweat and sex, and the scent that was distinctly Light; he turned his face into the auburn hair and breathed in.

"L," Light murmured, "We're bored."

L pulled back as Light tilted his head upwards to meet his eyes.

"Light-kun has a talent for stating the obvious." L spoke monotonously, not showing his interest – Light had that gleam in his eyes, the one that spoke of an end to the boredom, at least temporarily – but Light saw it anyway. He smiled, and it was all teeth, distinctly wicked in all its innocence.

L shivered, captivated again by the person who was his equal.

"How about we do something to change that?"

Light's chocolate eyes were half-lidded and sultry, seeming to burn with something that L had long ago called _life_ – and God, but Light was beautiful when he was living.

L found himself leaning closer unconsciously, unintentionally but freely caught.

Light smirked, raising his face to L's until their lips were millimetres apart, their breath mingling, their chests rising and falling in tandem and L thought for a moment, insanely, that they were one person.

"What did Light-kun have in mind?"

Light smirked and his eyes burned and L's heart pounded.

"A life of crime, Lawliet. Let's give the criminals a run for their money for once – and show them just how stupid they are."

Light's neck was arched in pride and his lips curled in sadistic glee, but L didn't mind. He'd be a hypocrite if he did.

L could feel his eyes, unnaturally wide, and see them reflected in Light's own – they looked like they were glowing, and for once it seemed that Light wasn't the only one that was alive.

"_Yes,_" he hissed, closing the gap and crushing his lips to Light's.

Anything to ease the boredom, and anything, _anything_ for this man.

Light laughed and wove his fingers in L's hair, ecstasy lighting up every fibre of his being until he felt like he might explode.

"_Yes,_" he echoed.

**_Fin_**

**Authors Request:** Please leave a review; I really do enjoy getting any and all comments. ^.^

Thanks for reading!


End file.
